Face-à-face sur la glace
by Nessia-chan
Summary: Deux équipes. Deux ennemis jurés. Une seule coupe à gagner. La série s'annonce difficile et c'est sans compter sur la relation explosive qu'entretiennent les deux félins. Ni Aomine ni Kagami ne laissera sa place.
1. Part I

_Auteur:__ Nessia-chan_

_Rating:__ M_

_Pairing:__ Aomine X Kagami_

_Droits d'auteur:__ L'univers de Kuroko no Basket et tous ses personnages appartiennent à l'auteur. Les O.C. et tout ce qui peut sortir de mon imagination m'appartiennent._

_Attention !__ Relation yaoi [HxH], langage vulgaire._

_Avertissement: Ceci est une OS. J'essaierai de rester le plus fidèle possible aux caractères des personnages. _

* * *

Hellow !

Bon, autant le dire, j'ai tooouuuut perdu ce que j'avais écris tantôt comme blabla et ça m'a gonflé grave ! xD

Je vais donc faire plus court.

Un gros merci à June-Artifice et Vieg d'être mes sources d'inspiration et sans qui je n'aurais pas le courage d'écrire. Ceux qui remarqueront, j'ai tâté un nouveau style d'écriture qui allait bien avec la personnalité des personnages. Style influencé par The Game écrit par plume d'ange sur fictionpress. J'ai commencé l'ébauche de cette fic qui se déroulera sur trois ou quatre chapitres lorsque je suivais les Canadiens en coupe Stanley. Là, ils ont été éliminééééés ! TWT

Écrivez des reviews, ça fait super plaisir. Ça encourage, ça boost l'inspiration et l'envie d'écrire une suite. Vous qui écrivez et qui lisez, vous savez de quoi je parle, non ? ;D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Face-à-face sur la glace**

**Part I**

Y a pas à redire. J'ai envie de lui péter la gueule solide.

De qui je parle ? De ce con aux cheveux rouges, de cet enfoiré que je plaque et qui me plaque contre la rambarde depuis le début du match.

Match que sa putain d'équipe soudée mène à 2-1.

Non, y a pas à redire. J'ai une envie irrésistible de lui refaire le portrait à ma façon.

-Kagami !

La rondelle passe sous mes yeux pour finir sa glissade contre le bâton du tigre. Pas de bol petit chaton, je suis déjà là à te fracasser le corps contre le plexiglass. Sens dans ma voix l'ironie et le plaisir que j'ai à le faire échouer. Satisfaction garantie.

-Asshole ! You're dead !

Oh, tu me sors ton anglais américain pourri ? Attends, ça me fait presque marrer. Presque.

Je reconnais quand même que j'y ais pas été de main morte. Je l'ais poussé à bout parce qu'il jette son bâton de hockey sur la glace et enlève son casque. C'que son regard m'attise, y a pas à dire.

Le sifflet de l'arbitre me perce les tympans.

Je balance tout, laisse tomber le casque et les gants alors que le félin enragé m'a déjà agrippé le collet. Je lui ris en pleine gueule. Regard bleu sauvage, sourire aiguisé par le défi de m'en coller une. Une seule. Et je jure qu'il va voir les couleurs d'une ambulance venue juste pour lui.

Pas le temps de se cracher des insultes au visage plus longtemps, on se fait séparer rapidement.

Punition d'une minute chaque sur le banc.

La coach me regarde avec des yeux de folle.

Ce que j'ai retenus ? M'acharner encore plus sur l'américain et lui faire péter un câble.

Ne pas le laisser marquer. Ne pas le laisser passer. Lui faire pleurer sa mère.

Dernières minutes du jeu, j'rigole plus du tout.

Tous les joueurs passent à un niveau supérieur.

Sauf ce crétin de Sakurai qui se laisse plaquer sans merci. Il en échappe son bâton. Bâton qui vient se barrer dans mes patins.

La chute est belle, douloureuse et inattendue. Je glisse rapidement contre ce con qui reste planté là.

Je rêve où son regard de feu était encré dans l'électricité bleu du mien ?

Weird.

-Fuck you ! Argh, you're so idiot !

Crampé en deux, le numéro 10 me noie d'insultes plus voraces les unes que les autres. Il me crache sa haine, il a pas l'air de jouer la comédie. J'en ais presque pitié. Mais non.

Je me redresse tant bien que mal, déloge mon genou de son ventre.

Pour une fois, j'ais pas calculé mon coup.

-Ferme ta grande gueule de minet, tu me fatigue Bakagami !

-Va te faire foutre, du con ! Dégage !

Je le surplombe, mes jambes supportant la douleur.

-Je savais pas que j'te faisais autant d'effets ! T'as qu'à m'éviter la prochaine fois au lieu de me mater !

Et vlam, dans les dents. Deux claques sur son casque, grognement et protestations américaines de sa part.

J'en ais vue d'autre, c'pas lui qui va m'impressionner.

Le match se finit sans lui.

Putain. J'ai la haine.

On a perdu la face à 2-1.

Le lendemain matin, la coach me hurle au visage. Son regard clair en dit long sur ce qu'elle me ferait subir avec une paire de menotte et un fouet. Enlève la partie plaisante, reste plus que la douleur.

Et j'te dis que ce faire buter par elle, c'est pas une partie de plaisir.

Pas le temps de placer plus d'une protestation que je me fais flanquer à la porte de son bureau.

Son ordre ? Adresser mes plus plates excuses à Kagami Taiga. _Le pauvre ne pourra plus jouer de la série parce que ta chute lui a cassé une côte et a touché ses muscles._ Ce sont ces mots.

Ce qu'elle oublie, c'est que ma chute est un accident.

Et que ce triple connard de mes deux s'était perdu dans mon regard au lieu de m'éviter.

Aucun doute possible.

Je hais vraiment ce mec.

Et pourtant, je me retrouve devant la porte de son condo. Putain, mais qu'est-ce que j'fous là ?

Les menaces de la coach me silent encore les oreilles.

Plus aucune hésitation, je lève mon poing pour cogner à la porte.

Cinq secondes.

J'entends une réponse vague.

Dix secondes.

Des pas résonnent rapidement.

Vingt secondes.

Un bruit sourd. Des insultes en anglais américains qui me font ricaner. Je me plais à savoir qu'il souffre.

Je suis vil, je sais.

Pas besoin de dire que je retiens mon sourire fendant lorsque la porte s'ouvre.

Faut que je sois crédible, sinon la coach va me faire la peau. Selon elle, c'est mal vu que je blesse le rouge – par accident, je le précise encore – vu l'animosité entre nous deux. Le truc à faire est d'aller offrir mes excuses avec humilité.

Humilité mon cul, ouais.

Je le fais pour mon image, rien d'autre.

-Ahomine, fous le camp d'ici avant que j'te montre la sortie par le chemin le plus court.

Curieusement, je pense à la fenêtre tout de suite. La grande baie vitrée que je vois derrière lui, qui donne une vue imprenable sur la ville.

-Wow. Relax, le tigre.

Et bam. J'me mange un refus catégorique. Une porte en pleine gueule.

Je grogne. C'était pas supposé ce passer comme ça.

Je ravale ma fierté, ça fait un mal de chien. On peut en crever ?

-Hey, Bakagami !

Okay, pas encore la bonne approche.

Mon poing s'acharne trois ou quatre coups sur la porte.

-Je suis désolé… Crétin.

Dernier mot ajouté dans un souffle pour moi-même.

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau et je me redresse, surpris.

Ce con a un visage sexy, le regard sauvage braqué sur moi. Des mèches carmines devant ses yeux flamboyants. Une carrure à presque me faire pâlir d'envie.

Putain… J'me le ferais.

Claque mentale.

-J'ai bien entendu ?

Je ravale mon grognement. Je dois jouer mon rôle pour qu'il y croit.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé. Ce n'était en rien calculé. Je tenais à te le dire.

Bon. Les violons sont sortis.

Mais… ce con y croit ! Ses traits s'adoucissent et son regard se fait un brin étincelant.

Non, mais attend mec. Je t'ais pas demandé en mariage, là.

Calme. Garde tes expressions de minet heureux pour toi.

-Tu veux rire de ma gueule Aho ?

Il a pas l'air convaincu à cent pour cent.

Je hausse les épaules. Poker face de la mort.

Y a pas meilleur menteur que moi.

-Écoute, je souhaite à personne de se faire retirer des séries. Même pas mon pire ennemi.

Crois-le ou non… Il gobe ça.

Ce qu'il peut être con !

Intérieurement, je jubile. Mon égo se gonfle.

-Okay… Merci. Tu diras à Sakurai de garder son bâton la prochaine fois.

Mais merde, tu m'ouvre les portes. Je peux pas la retenir.

-Et toi t'essaieras de mater autre chose.

-Va te faire foutre !

Et bam.

Je pense que je ne me suis jamais fais autant ramassé en une journée.

En retournant à mon appartement, j'appelle la coach. Elle m'annonce fièrement que je vais tenir une petite entrevue matinale avec un chroniqueur sportif sur une chaîne télé.

-C'est ta chance pour réparer ce que tu as fais. Tu peux encore sauver ta face de la presse.

Mon sixième sens se fout en alerte.

Je la sens pas du tout.


	2. Part II

_Auteur:__ Nessia-chan_

_Rating:__ M_

_Pairing:__ Aomine X Kagami_

_Droits d'auteur:__ L'univers de Kuroko no Basket et tous ses personnages appartiennent à l'auteur. Les O.C. et tout ce qui peut sortir de mon imagination m'appartiennent._

_Attention !__ Relation yaoi [HxH], langage vulgaire._

_Avertissement: Après reconsidération, les personnages sont OOC. Néanmoins, je me fais un plaisir à écrire cette fic, alors bonne lecture !_

* * *

Hey !

Me revoilà pour la suite de cette histoire bien banale mais qui me fait plaisir de continuer. Chapitre de transition, il est indispensable pour la suite. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire.

Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'écrivent pour me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Constructive ou plaisante, une review m'apporte du positif. ; )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_June-Artifice ;;;_ Écrire bien est une grande idée dans ce cas-là ! C'est loin de mon style habituel, mais c'est intéressant d'essayer autre chose. Je suis contente que ça te donne envie d'écrire, j'attends toujours tes chapitres avec impatience ! Et moi aussi j,aime bien le cran de Taiga, hm hm ~

_xKaRiineXx ;;;_ Je suis bien contente que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite, en espérant que ce soit à la hauteur de tes attentes.

_Laura-067 ;;;_ C'est assez intense entre ces deux rivaux, oui. Les pensées des deux sont encore assez nébuleuses, mais ça ne saurait tarder dans le chapitre trois. Quoi que Aomine, dans celui-ci... Enfin, je te laisse découvrir. ; )

_Y. Yorozuya ;;;_ Haha ! Je dois avouer que si on ne lit pas le résumé, il faut être très rusé et bien reposé pour comprendre que c'est du hockey ! Je suis contente que le chapitre te plaise, je ne pensais réellement pas écrire sur ce couple qui est mon préféré entre tous. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais peur d'écrire que des trucs pourris à leur propos. Mais tout compte fais, j'y prend un grand plaisir, alors... Quand je vois que d'autres personnes - comme toi ! - aiment ça, j'en suis ravis. =) Ah, et oui, fautes de français que je vois moi-même en relisant maintenant. Oh lala, des fautes niaiseuses en plus ! Correction obligée bientôt.

* * *

**Face-à-face sur la glace**

**Part II**

De toute ma vie, je n'ais jamais eu autant envie de fracasser la tronche d'un con comme lui.

Peut-être parce qu'il est le seul à être aussi cave. Ouais, sans aucun doute.

Je finis de boire mon café à l'américaine, mes iris de feu rivés sur l'écran HD.

Comme si d'un simple regard je pouvais transmettre le souhait de le voir manger une volée.

Autant rêver.

Mais merde, je pensais pas qu'il allait faire un coup aussi bas pour ne pas perdre la face devant les médias. Pour pas ramasser des critiques vaches et épaisses.

J'suis pas si dupe. Un doute avait subsisté en moi, mais j'avais espérer me tromper. Espérer être parano sur son cas. Pourtant, il est bien là, en pleine interview en direct de cet écran.

Et il se vente de m'avoir présenté ses excuses, soulignant que tout ceci était un malentendu. Un accident. Une coïncidence. Le pur hasard. Merde, appelez ça comme vous voulez.

Je me suis fais avoir en beauté.

La prochaine fois, je m'assurerai de lui foutre mon pied en pleine gueule. Au diable la porte.

Pour couronner le tout, j'assiste en soirée à une défaite serrée du côté de notre équipe.

Pointage de 4-3 en prolongation, équipe de la panthère en tant que vainqueur.

-Hey, viens te changer les idées avec nous au U. P. Lounge. Kise dit que c'est le bar le plus prisé de la ville.

Grande main sur mon épaule, géant aux épaules carrées, traits matures qui m'inspirent toujours la sagesse et le respect. Un sensei, le meilleur. Kiyoshi Teppei.

-Okay, j'vais faire le chaperon.

Sourire franc sur ma bouche, sa main vient frotter amicalement ma tête. Mes cheveux sont un tas de foins rouges qui partent ici et là. Merci, le grand. N'empêche, je ris avec plaisir.

Avec un peu de chance, je vais oublier le reste du mal qui n'est pas engourdit par la médicamentation.

-Je peux avoir un autographe, s'il-vous-plaît ?

Question qui m'est posée maintes et maintes fois durant la soirée. Je signe ici et là, j'embrasse des joues, je prends la pose avec l'une ou l'un. La nuit est rapidement tombée, l'ambiance est chaude et humide, la musique enveloppe tout le monde d'une aura complice.

La fête est commencée depuis un bon moment.

Je reste sage, à rire et à parler avec des coéquipiers ou des inconnus. L'équipe adverse des séries est présente. Je vois sa tête basanée qui dépasse les autres facilement.

Enfoiré.

Je sens la tension monter, j'essais de ne pas y faire attention. Chose plus difficile quand je croise son regard électrique. Mes iris intéressés s'attardent sur sa personne, ce sourire arrogant et défiant n'importe qui de l'écraser. De le vaincre. D'être meilleur que lui et de le posséder.

La température de la pièce vient de monter de plusieurs degrés. Ou c'est moi qui déconne royalement. Quoi qu'il en soit, je meurs de chaud.

Et c'est encore pire quand la panthère bouge sur la piste de danse.

Hé merde.

-C'est bon, j'te paye demain. T'inquiète pas pour ça.

Sourcils qui se froncent. Cette voix, ces mots, rien de bon.

Je me retourne et vois à quelques pieds de moi, adossé contre le comptoir du bar, une recrue de la nouvelle année dans notre équipe. Un jeunot qui une facilité impressionnante à se foutre dans la merde.

Le mec qui lui fait face lui glisse un sachet dans la main. Hey, j'suis pas con.

J'attends que le petiot soit de nouveau seul et l'accoste.

-Tu me donne ça tout de suite et j'en fais pas une histoire. C'est pas une option. Et bon sang, arrête tes conneries.

Je tends la main, insistant. Le jeune soupir fort, réplique, mais finit par me refiler la drogue.

-C'pour ton bien.

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux amicalement et glisse les cachets dans ma poche de jean.

J'aurai au moins servis à quelque chose ce soir.

* * *

J'ai définitivement trop bus.

Je suis un des derniers à quitter le bar. J'aime pas qu'on me pousse dans l'cul.

-Aomine, arrête de te plaindre. Viens manger au resto avec nous au lieu de râler.

Non, mais ta gueule. Pour qui te tu prends ?

-J'préfère de loin une pizza livrée direct à mon sofa.

Je veux me sauver des fans, des autographes, des photos. Si je me fais choper la gueule à terre par les médias, la coach va vouloir ma peau. Au moins, à la chambre d'hôtel, je vais avoir la paix.

Main levée pour dire au revoir, je me dirige vers ma voiture.

Je suis débile ou quoi ?

Je suis encore assez lucide pour me trouver con de vouloir prendre le volant. Un réflex, rien de plus. Mais là, pas question que je devienne un de ces innocents qui conduisent saouls.

Je grogne, je laisse mon front se poser sur le dessus de la camaro noire.

-J'ai une putain de faim…

-Tu râle encore ?

Je me retourne dans une lenteur à faire peur. Cette voix, je la reconnais parmi toutes.

Il est là, devant moi, à me fixer de ses yeux dévoreurs. Son air est impassible et pourtant si calme que ça m'irrite.  
Qu'une envie; le faire réagir au quart de tour.

Une plainte peu ragoûtante me fait pourtant lever un sourcil.

-Je raccompagne Sakurai, il vomit sa vie depuis tout à l'heure. Bonne soirée Kagami. Aomine.

-Je suis désolé…

Teppei ramasse le plus petit qui se plonge dans un océan d'excuses à m'en donner mal au crâne. Je les regarde s'éloigner, mon ventre gronde douloureusement.

-T'as trop bus pour conduire, fais pas l'con.

-Ta gueule.

Je le sais, crétin. Pas besoin que tu me le dises en plus.

-Les taxis sont rares à trois heures du matin.

Y a un truc qu'il peut me dire que j'sais pas ? Cette conversation est des plus inutiles qui soi.

Je sais même pas pourquoi il s'entête à me parler.

Mon regard blasé glisse sur lui. L'alcool parle à ma place quand j'ai une soudaine envie de lui faire ravaler son air zen. Un désir surprenant de lui dévorer les lèvres et de le mettre à ma merci.

-De la pizza. Tu t'amène ?

C'est de la pure jubilation à vouloir le sentir inférieur. Une satisfaction de le savoir sous mon contrôle.

Une envie irrépressible de me jouer de lui.

-Ouais.

Ni plus ni moins.

C'est comme ça que je me retrouve dans le condo de ce tigre.

Les pièces sont contemporaines, épurées, relaxantes. Je me surprends à m'y sentir bien.

Je reste longtemps à regarder par l'immense fenêtre qui fait édifice de mur entier pour le salon et la cuisine reliée côte à côte. La vue est magnifique, les lumières s'étendent aussi loin que mes yeux aux facultés affaiblies peuvent voir.

-Hey, tu m'écoute ?

-Non.

Je me retourne, le dos complètement avachit contre la baie.

Seulement en short, le rouge s'affaire devant le comptoir de travail; une pizza maison est au menu.

-Va donc où que j'pense.

Hou. L'insulte du siècle.

Un sourire moqueur se dessine sur mes lèvres.

-'Vais prendre ma douche. Fais pas tout cramer.

-Pfff, ça risque pas.

Je me traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain que je trouve sans peine. Je sens la sueur, l'odeur de l'alcool me colle à la peau. J'ai la tête qui tourne, mais je suis encore capable d'être maître de moi-même et d'activer l'eau chaude de la douche.

Je fouille dans les armoires, je trouve enfin les serviettes.

Mon regard lâche se pose sur un pot d'acétaménophen sur le comptoir. Mon intelligence me souffle d'en prendre deux comprimés, histoire de ne pas me taper un mal de tête pire que celui-là le lendemain matin.

Je prends les deux comprimés blancs scellés dans un petit sac à côté.

-Grouille, c'est prêt dans quinze minutes !

Poing qui frappe contre la porte verrouillée.

-Fous-moi la paix !

L'eau chaude m'apaise, mais m'étourdis davantage.

Un éclair passe; qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?


	3. Part III

_Auteur: Nessia-chan_

_Rating: M_

_Pairing: Aomine X Kagami_

_Droits d'auteur: L'univers de Kuroko no Basket et tous ses personnages appartiennent à l'auteur. Les O.C. et tout ce qui peut sortir de mon imagination m'appartiennent._

_Attention ! Relation yaoi [HxH], langage vulgaire._

_Avertissement: Après reconsidération, les personnages sont OOC. Néanmoins, je me fais un plaisir à écrire cette fic, alors bonne lecture !_

* * *

Hellooow !

Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont patienté pour ce nouveau chapitre. Pour la peine, il est plus long que les deux autres et c'est un brin plus chaud qu'avant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je remercie aussi tous les gens qui m'ont écris un commentaire, suivent la fic ou qui l'ont mis en favoris. C'est toujours plaisant ! ; )

Je dédis ce chapitre à June-Artifice et à Ismaël qui m'ont encouragée à l'écrire, que ce soit avec des mots, de la musique ou encore des délires incroyables avec des vidéos et des pics de AoKaga. C'est fou c'que ça peut inspirer ! xD

* * *

_Laura-067;;_ Que de questions ! =D J'espère que tu trouveras toutes les réponses dans ce chapitre, sinon dans le prochain qui fermera cette petite fanfiction. Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires. ^^

_hippopotamette_;; Héhé, c'est vrai que c'est un peu mêlant parfois. Il faut rester concentré et deviner car pour cette fic, je suis vraiment axée sur les phrases courtes, directes et pas poétiques du tout. C'est vraiment un nouveau style que j'essayais. J'aime bien, mais je trouve que ça me limite un peu trop dans mes écrits et tout. Normalement, plusieurs de tes questions devraient être répondu au dernier chapitre. Je sais, j'ai fais les choses à l'envers mais en optant pour les points de vues de Ao et Kaga, je me voyais mal intégrer tout de suite les informations de base. Fin', je me comprends ! xD

* * *

**Face-à-face sur la glace**

**Part III**

Silencieux, je mange la pointe de pizza devant moi.

Je dois être franc, elle est vachement bonne et ça ne fait que m'étonner encore plus face à ce rival qui cuisine comme un dieu.

Mais ça, pas question de lui dire. Je suis encore au stade de me demander pourquoi je suis ici.

Une autre bouchée de la pizza me donne réponse à ma question; la bouffe et le taxi rare à cette heure.

-Te gêne pas pour dire merci.

Je me recule sur ma chaise, le fixant d'un air blasé. Tout en mâchant lentement, je réplique sans hésiter.

-Tu veux un prix nobel avec ça ?

Voix rêche et directe, je fais appuis de mon regard toujours aussi agressif derrière cette impression détaché.

Pis quoi encore ? On est pas pote, bien au contraire.

-'Sti que t'es vache, t'en manque pas une.

Il baisse ses yeux sauvages, visiblement irrité, puis se lève avec son dernier morceau de pizza en bouche.

Il va me faire une scène de ménage ou quoi ?

Un léger rire moqueur s'échappe de mes lèvres et je me lève à mon tour.

Wow. Stop.

Une bouffée de chaleur me frappe de plein fouet. Étourdi, je suis obligé de me reprendre sur la table. Une chaise manque tomber sous mon geste brusque, le rouge rapplique.

-Hey, si t'es pour être malade, va à…

-Tch, ta gueule ! Je vomirai pas dans ta cuisine !

Merde, RCR*, quoi !

J'me sens juste carrément mal là. La honte.

Engourdis. Étourdis. Pris de frisson.

La fatigue et l'alcool, sûrement. J'en perds la notion du temps pendant un court instant.

-Aomine, tu m'écoute ?

-Non.

Tiens, ça me dis vaguement quelque chose. Un air de déjà-vu.

Je l'entends grogner et sa main vient se poser sur mon bras à nu.

Je frémis comme une gamine de seize ans.

Putain !

J'me dégage. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Je le fixe, le défiant de me retoucher encore une fois s'il veut mettre fin à ses jours.

-Bouge, le canapé est prêt.

À croire qu'il est imperméable à mes feulements, ce connard.

Je remarque trop tard que la cuisine est ramassée, nickel. Qu'un oreiller et une couverture traînent sur le divan.

-Me remercie surtout pas, crétin.

Je l'écoute pas, déjà affalé sur les coussins moelleux.

Le tissus est doux, j'en frisonne.

Merde, j'suis vraiment crevé pour être aussi sensible. Et pour rien en plus.

J'entends les pas lourds du rouge qui s'éloigne, le clic d'un interrupteur qui plonge le condo dans la noirceur.

Mon regard très peu attentif se perd dans les lumières lointaines de la ville.

J'ai l'impression d'être prêt à sombrer dans le sommeil à tout instant.

Mais non.

Plus les minutes s'écoulent, plus je deviens confus. Irrité. Excité.

La fatigue se dissipe lentement, laisse place à une impatience grandissante.

L'envie de bouger, de danser, de sauter…

Putain, j'suis pas capable de rester couché. Je m'assois sur le canapé, prenant mon visage dans mes mains larges.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent de stupéfaction; ma peau est chaude. Vraiment trop chaude.

Et la douceur du drap sur moi… ça me fout dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Soudain, un déclic inespéré se fait.

Non… Impossible.

Cet enfoiré de Kagami aurait quand même pas osé…

Salaud.

Je vire dingue. Je commence à suer.

Tout est trop calme pour moi, tout est trop silencieux.

Mes mains viennent attraper mes cheveux et je tire lentement. Je grogne. Je rage.

Et tout ça, je le fais sans vergogne, sans aucun contrôle. Complètement ensevelis par un désir qui vient me prendre à la gorge. Et plus bas.

-KAGAMI !

Cinq secondes et j'ouvre la porte de la chambre de ce connard.

Il feint. Il feint de dormir, c'est impossible.

-Enfoiré ! Réveille !

* * *

Un frisson me parcourt tout le corps. J'ai froid et j'ai beau chercher les draps, c'est peine perdue.

J'entends des vociférations, mon nom prononcé dans la foulée d'injures.

Je reconnais cette voix haineuse, elle m'extirpe de mon sommeil.

J'ouvre mes yeux encore endormis.

-C'quoi ton problème, Ao… ?

Je me redresse, ma voix lourde et lasse.

Mais ce que je vois de lui est loin d'être pacifique.

Il a tiré les couvertures au sol. Je distingue clairement des gouttes de sueurs sur sa nuque, capable de palper pleinement l'énervement qui émane de lui.

Mais y a autre chose.

-Fais pas l'con, 'spèce de salaud ! Dis-moi c'que t'as mis dans ma part de pizza !

Oh oui, y a autre chose.

Sa voix est limite suppliante, souffle mélangé avec sa rage.

Il respire d'un rythme décousu, je le remarque avec une facilité déconcertante.

Il halète. Et il me regarde voracement, prêt à me démener une droite.

-J'ai rien mis dans la pizza, idiot. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as pris pour…

Mes mots sont en suspends.

J'ouvre de grands yeux.

Fuck.

-T'as pas pris les deux comprimés qui…

Oh, le con.

La main qu'il passe dans ses cheveux en les tirant, l'air honteux, me donne la réponse.

Pour le coup, je suis tiraillé entre l'idiotie de la situation et sa gravité.

Deux comprimés, c'est pas rien.

-J'aurais du me douter que c'était pas des médocs pour le mal de crâne ! Putain ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?!

Je me glisse sur le rebord du lit, les pieds au sol.

Je lève la tête vers lui, bien réveillé depuis que j'ai capté ce qu'il doit ressentir.

Il me surplombe de sa grandeur, de sa rage désespéré.

Pour la première fois, je le vois impuissant.

Vulnérable.

Et ça m'excite.

-Merde, arrête de beugler. Je les ais confisqués à un mec pendant la soirée. J'pensais pas que t'étais assez con pour les prendre !

Je déglutis. Il grogne et inspire profondément.

J'ai devant moi un félin affamé qui pourrait m'attaquer à tout moment.

-C'est pas comme si c'était marqué sur l'emballage que c'était de la drogue ! C'était quoi ?

Il joue avec mon t-shirt que je lui ai prêté, étirant le bas ou le collet.

Visiblement, il meurt de chaud.

Et je mentirais si je disais que les degrés ne grimpe pas de mon côté aussi.

C'est quoi ce délire ?!

-De la Ice.

Froncement de sourcils de sa part.

-Du crystal meth. Du speed. Deux-cent-vingt-deux.

Je le vois frissonner. Il est sous le choc.

Enragé ? Oh que oui.

Excité ? Plus que tout.

Il prend des couleurs frôlant le carmin, je le vois à la lueur qui provient du couloir.

Soudain, il enlève le t-shirt et le balance au travers de la chambre.

Ça augure rien de bon pour lui, ni pour moi.

-T'as chaud ?

Sa réplique prend pas deux secondes avant d'éclater.

-Tu te fous de moi ?! Je meurs de chaud ! J'ai des frissons ! Même si j'ai envie de te dévisser la tête, j'suis… en extase total. Putain, ça prend combien de temps avant que ça s'arrête ?!

Mes yeux marron glissent sur sa silhouette, s'arrêtent sur mon boxer qui le moule parfaitement.

La mort, j'dis.

-J'en sais rien, j'suis pas expert en drogue… Je dirais environ huit heures, si tu fous rien.

-Quoi ?! Huit heures ! Huit heures !

Dépassé, il joue avec l'élastique du boxer. Une main glisse dans ses cheveux.

Si je ne le savais pas aussi allumé que drogué, je jurerais qu'il le fait exprès.

-Si je vais courir, tu crois que ça va passer plus vite ?

Je ris.

Un rire réellement amusé, non sans une petite note ironique.

Je me lève lentement.

Ça a pour effet de le faire figer sur place comme un petit animal qui supplie de l'achever.

Le pouvoir, c'est moi qui l'ai cette fois.

-Tu pense pouvoir faire un footing dans ton état ?

Mon regard sérieux mais doucereux est planqué dans le sien.

Ses yeux d'un bleu orageux sont méfiants.

Mais il a cette lueur implorante que je ne peux pas ignorer.

-J'en sais rien, je vais essayer !

Je mords doucement ma lèvre inférieure en m'approchant de lui.

Il recule d'un pas, il nous juge trop près.

-Ahomine, t'es le pire des idiots.

-Haaan ?

Il est outré. Il frappe mon bureau de travail en reculant.

-Même après t'avoir montré dans cet état, tu reste ici. T'es vraiment pas doué, espèce d'imbécile.

Mon visage s'approche rapidement du sien.

Mes lèvres viennent presque effleurer son oreille.

Je sais même pas ce qui me prend.

-Je vais t'aider à te sentir mieux.

Ma main vient directement se poser sur son entre-jambe.

Je le sens frémir. Ses muscles se crispent.

Il pousse même un gémissement de plaisir, à mon grand étonnement.

Sa main vient se plaquer contre sa bouche, choqué.

-You like it.

-Va t'faire foutre…

Murmure contre sa main. Ses yeux me tuent furieusement.

Pourtant, il reste là quand mon corps se colle au sien.

* * *

Je suis en sueur. J'halète, excité par ce salaud qui me torture.

J'étouffe dans une chaleur insupportable et enivrante à la fois.

Mon corps tressaute à cette longue et lente provocation buccale, se crispe sous les coups de langues aguicheurs.

Mes jambes semblent ne plus vouloir me porter, mais je tiens le coup.

Mes yeux fiévreux braqués sur cette tête rouge qui s'affaire à me rendre complètement fou, je souffle chaudement.

Comment on en est arrivé là ?

C'est complètement débile.

-Mmmh…

Ma verge a quitté la moiteur de sa bouche, je proteste malgré moi.

Je suis un corps enflammé, une bête incontrôlable qui en veut plus. Encore et encore.

Sa langue pointe tout le long de mon membre, s'amusant avec délectation à faire le tracé plusieurs fois.

Ses mains agrippent fermement mes fesses et je soupire d'exaltation, penchant la tête vers l'arrière.

Mes reins se creuses, mon dos se courbe.

Je ne me reconnais plus. Mais ça m'est tout simplement égal.

Cette drogue fait de moi un esprit pervers et je me fous bien que ce soit un homme ou une femme qui me suce.

-Baka…

Je lâche un cri de surprise quand il me mange le pieu au complet, férocement.

Je bute sa gorge. L'effet est grisant, ma main vient se perdre dans ses cheveux en bataille.

J'empoigne les mèches derrière sa nuque, je le force à aller plus rapidement.

Je l'entends gémir. Je grogne.

-Putain… Haaan… Bordel que t'es bon…

Il referme un étau sur mon poignet et m'oblige à le lâcher.

Sa langue s'enroule autour de mon sexe. Sa bouche continue se massage jouissif.

J'ouvre de nouveaux les paupières pour le regarder.

L'eau rencontre le feu. Un tsunami de flammes voraces qui me dévore les entrailles.

Ses yeux sauvages me menacent silencieusement alors qu'il suçote.

L'effet de cette férocité se fait de suite ressentir et je plaque mes mains sur le bureau de travail pour ne pas tomber.

Les tiraillements dans le bas de mon ventre et les pulsions dans ma verge ne mentent pas. Je me déferle dans un râlement, me libérant dans sa bouche.

Il avale. Mais il en a pas finit.

Et moi non plus.

Ce démon me noie dans la luxure sans pitié.

Il devient maître de mes battements de cœurs effrénés.

Et avant même que je m'en rende compte, je lui ais presque tout donné.

Le lendemain après-midi, le réveil m'achève.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu une tonne de brique sur la tête et qu'on a bu toute mon énergie.

Lucifer dort paisiblement à côté de moi, le corps nu à moitié découvert.

Ni une ni deux, je me lève sans bruit.

Je ramasse mes affaires qui traînent dans la chambre et au salon.

Je me revêtis en trouvant rapidement l'entrée.

Attachant mon jean, je quitte le condo sans un regard derrière moi.

Faut que j'oublis cette nuit là.


End file.
